raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Kasutaja:Raamaturott/Albumid
12. juuli 2008 rasKatarsis rasKatarsis (rasKatarsis) 4p Postrokki Kalamajast Kuskil Kalamaja keldris 2004 tegevust alustanud postrokki viljelev kolmik on toonud meieni debüütalbumi. Ilma irooniata – see siin on kunst suure K-ga. Igaüks, teadagi, kunsti taluda ei suuda. Sel juhul kuula parem Metallicat, keda – oh üllatust – peab rasKatarsis üheks oma paljudest mõjutajatest. Kui plaadiarvustaja tavaliselt ikka norima kipub, siis selle cd puhul ei tekkinud kuulamisel ühtki tõrget. rasKatarsis on täiuslik helitaust suveõhtuste vihmasadude ajal unelemiseks. Tähelepanu väärib plaadiga kaasas olev Sten Eltermaa kujundatud urbanistlikku üksildust õhkuvate fotode album. Plaadi kõrvale võiksid lugeda ansambli liikme Urmo Metsa mullust esikluulekogu «Toimumata tulvade toimik». Katarsis garanteeritud. LAURI LEIS 3 Doors Down 3 Doors Down (Universal) 1p Mõnus ja popp Hetke üht populaarsemat USA rokkansamblit kuulates tabab mind hirmus déjà-vu. Meenub Terminaator, meie kodumaine publikumagnet. Solist laulab samamoodi kännust mööda, lood oleks justkui Kreemi-Liitmaa ballaadimasinas lödiks pressitud, laulutekstides ajab üks labasus teist taga. Tõsi küll, termikad vist kristlased ei ole, niisiis jätame ühe punkti Eestisse. MART JUUR Sigur Ros With A Buzz In Our Ears We Play Endlessly (EMI) 4p Islandi eepiline rock Esimeses singlis «Gobbeldigook» tehakse näiteks Animal Collective’i. See on väike, aga eufooriline, tõusvate käikudega lugu, eufooria on peidetud. Siin-seal kutsuvad psühhedeelpopilikud struktuurid välja Flaming Lipsi («Inni Mer Syngur Vitleysingur» või «Godan Daginn»). Jon Birgissoni vokaal kerkib jõululaulude kõrgustesse, pille mängitakse veidra pühalikkusega, käigud ehitakse ära nagu jõulupuud. Ükskõik kellega võrrelda, võib ju mõnes loos võrrelda Coldplay või Radioheadiga, jah, Sigur Rosi paatos kannaks staadionitäisi, ja seda nad juba teevadki. Ükskõik kellega võrrelda, Sigur Ros on ratsionaalsem, kalbem, kahvatum, külmem, nad ei hakka hullama, nad on välja mõõtnud, mida nad teevad. Seejuures on nad saanud külge mingi ebamaiste haldjate mütoloogia, see on vale, nad on just hästi maapealsed. Aga see maa on Island ja need tüübid on andekad ja plaat-plaadilt realiseerivad nad oma andeid meisterlikumalt. Hea kalkuleeritud pop-rock. VALNER VALME Cut Copy In Ghost Colours (Modular) 5p Dünaamiline tantsurokk maakera kuklapoolelt Austraaliast tuleb igapidi vahvaid asju nagu koaalad või Kylie Minogue. Sageli Daft Punki või Hot Chipiga võrreldud Melbourne’i inditroonikatrio Cut Copy on näiliselt mängeldes leidnud kulgemiseks lõpuks kuldse kesktee, kus ühel teepervel aplodeerivad kriitikud ning teisal hüppab lustakalt kaasa publik. Debüütalbumist möödunud nelja aasta jooksul olid trio aktsiad madalseisus, ent «In Ghost Colours» kergitas nad taas. Electro-punk-funk leibeli DFA produtsendi Tim Goldsworthy abiga on sündinud aasta parimaid tantsurokkalbumeid. Stiilide peadpööritavalt kirev, kuid värvivalikult üldse mitte karjuv kaleidoskoop. Praktiliselt ideaalne album nii kontseptilt, teostuselt kui ajatult atmosfäärilt. Permanentses robotlikus rütmis kulgev humanistliku ja postmodernistliku arhitektuuriga album veab vaatamata rikkalikule 15 palale välja avaloo njuorderlikest unelevatest sündikäikudest lõpuloo instrumentaalse liigutava dreampop’ini välja. MARGUS HAAV Tricky Knowle West Boy (Domino) 4p Bristoli poja naasmine 90ndate alul lõi ta Massive Attackist lahku ja 90ndate keskel tegi ta sellised albumid, millest üldiselt esimene üllatas päris tublisti, kogu muusikaüldsust, võib vist väita, ja teine ei lasknud latti alla, vaid lihvis esimese plaadi ideed täiuseni. «Maxinquaye» ja «Pre-Millennium Tension», kui oled väga noor, siis äkki hangid need endale, kui oled vana, siis on sul need ehk vanast ajast. Järgmised kolm albumit jäid triivima, «tuntud headuses» või natuke alla selle. Nüüd, üle viie aasta, on Tricky tagasi. Kaasprodud on eks-Suede Bernard Butler ja Switch, see superSwitch. Tervikmulje on raske tekkima, see on nagu üksikute lugude kogum, aga nende seas on pärleid. «Veronika» liidab dubstep’i, underground-rnb ja ragga (minemata grime’iks, õnneks) – mitte, et selles koosluses midagi üllatavat oleks, aga see on hea lugu. «C’mon Baby» Hendrix-kidra, kaja-arsenali, neurootiliste vokaalide ja primalscreamiliku refrääniga põrkab kitšikuristiku serval, aga ei kuku kuhugi. Tricky on jälle vormis. VALNER VALME Element Alumiinium LP (Lejal Genes) 4p Hiphopsaundi Rakverest Element on Stupid F ja Hash pluss külalised. Hash mätsib biiti ja Stupid F ütleb riimi. Mõlemad ju skenedes tuntud inimesed. Mulle tundub, et biidid on siinkohal veits esinduslikumad kui riimid. Stupid F on ok, kuid mõnigi kord on mul probleem tema tämbriga ja alati ei ole ka jutt huvitav (mõnikord on, «Kossuteema» on väga huvitav). «Ahnuse küllus» on lugu, milles Stupid F-i head ja vead kõige paremini selgeks saavad. Doom’id ja lasernäolised saundid, Genka teeb kaasa. Kui Genka oma riimidega maha saab, astub sisse Stupid F ja kiire kontrastina kõlab F nagu Genka poeg, väike poiss, häälemurre poolel teel. Kuid loo lõpuks kogub end ka F ja kütab päris valusalt emmsiid. Nii et veider olukord. Üks mu lemmiklugu on «Element A». Väga aeglaselt ja ülbelt ennastkehtestav dirty south’i maitseline booty musick. Kõik need räpased robotihääled seal taga häälitsemas ja mõistust segi ajamas. Sümpaatne on ka «13 kuud aastas» ning selle troopilist fototapeeti meenutav hüpersuvisus. Üldiselt õnnestunud plaat. JANAR ALA 8. juuli 2006 Nelly Furtado Loose (Geffen) 4p Suvist tantsufunki Ei oodanud Nellylt pärast eelmist, suht mõttetult poleeritud ersatsfolki sisaldavat kauamängivat sellist konkreetset albumit. Superprodutsent Timbaland on Nelly parimaid külgi osavalt välja toonud, nõrgemaid mahendanud. Glamuur ja seks esiplaanil, tugev produktsioon fooniks. Vana kooli sündikäigud, kõrvasõbralik terane pop, plinkiv electro-funk, hiphop-elemendid ja nutikad elastsed sämplid. Kuskile Missy Elliotti ja Gwen Stefani vahelisse tsooni platseeruv portugali juurtega Nelly on Timbalandi abiga suurepäraselt tabanud zeitgeist’i. Sellist retrohõngulist, rütmikat, näiliselt lihtsa kompositsiooni ning petlikult pretensioonitu suhtumisega, ent ometi mitmekihilist ning jälgimisvaeva väärt olevat. MARGUS HAAV Nouvelle Vague Bande A Part (Peacefrog) 5p Uue laine klassikute värske identiteet Nouvelle Vague on prantsuse produtsendid Marc Collin ja Olivier Libaux pluss madalat profiili hoidvad, ent ekstrahõrgud brasiil- ja prantslannade naisvokaalid. Nouvelle Vague ainult kavereid teebki, sihikul 80ndate alguse uue laine ja uusromantikute kullafond. Üheksal juhul kümnest oleks selline ettevõtmine vältimatule hävingule määratud, aga Nouvelle Vague esindab just seda kümnendikku, kel asi välja tuleb ning seda juba teist plaati järjest. Uue laine vanad klassikud saavad uue nauditava identiteedi brasiilia popbossa-tvisti ning eheda loungecore’i abil. Yazoo, Blondie, Billy Idoli ning isegi Bauhausi päranditomp on sedapuhku õigetes kätes. MARGUS HAAV Fatboy Slim The Greatest Hits. Why Try Harder (Skint) 4p See oli bigbeat, see on elektrooniline funkrock Briti veteran-DJ Norman Cook on Fatboy Slimina tegutsenud kümme aastat. 20 aastat tagasi näiteks oli ta Housemartinsi bassimees. Jne. Kes veel oskab surfkitarridest, imalpopi à la eltonjohn klaverisämplitest, juustufilmi-funk’i biitidest, The Doorsi meeleheitekrampidest ja muust kribu-krabust ehitada üles sellised elektroonilise rocki keemilise rõõmu pommid? Ei huvitagi, kes veel oskab, sest ega sellist muusikastiili, mida varem nimetati bigbeat ja mida nüüd ei nimetatagi, palju polegi vaja kuulata. Aga Fatboy on meister. Hea on ta ka remiksijana, sel kogumikul on näited Cornershopist ja Groove Armadast. Kahju aint, et tema esimeselt ja parimalt albumilt «Better Living Throw Chemistry» on aint kaks pala, aga no poogen siis. VALNER VALME Plan B Who Needs Actions When You Got Words (679) 2p Mölin liinil britrap-grime-rock Mis «cunt» ma ikka olen, nagu Plan B mulle kohe plaadi algul käratab. Samas, ei tasu isiklikult võtta muidugi. Mees on kõige peale vihane ja möliseb. Eks selliseid hetki esineb. Mul on tavaliselt piinlik pä- rast. Huvitav, kas tal ei ole? Ehk ei ole, muidu oleks veel piinlikum. Kostab küllaltki ehe tegelt. Kuulama hakates on muidugi sildid küljes juba. Briti Eminem. Eminemil on parem hääl, parem flow ja tema taustad on huvitavamad. Räpi Arctic Monkeys. Mõlemad teevad muusikat, that’s it. The Streets, kes ei ole veel mugandunud. Parem mugandugu, aga tehku paremat mussi. «No Good» on päris cool, sama sämplit kasutas 11 aastat tagasi The Prodigy veel osavamalt. VALNER VALME Linus Loves Stage Invader (Breast Fed) 3p Breast Fedi (kuulake ka Ran Shanit) teine täispikk Teadsin Breast Fedi mänedžeri Duncan Reidi bändi, kunagise Glasgow Undergroundi tegija Linus Lovesi omapärast signatuuri mõne remiksi kaudu: lihtne nagu minimal, ent pintslitõmbed on laiad ja rahulikud ning toonid selged ja heledad. Minimal’i kuuleme sel debüü- dil küll detailina, peamised märksõnad on aga ilus koduhaus, põrkav elektrohaus ning Statoili raadiohaus. Kohati väga veenev – kantri ja hausi õnnestunud mikstuur «Waterfall» on lihtsalt liigutav, «VH1» liigutab ka keha. Siis aga võ- tab duo Daft Punki või Mylo latiks ette, ent üle ei hüppa. Või rikub hea mineku mõne ebaõnnestunud elemendiga või jääb end kordama. Vahele jäävad hetked kannavad mõnusa, järgiuurimist vääriva saundi komplikatsioonideta välja. JÜRI LOTMAN Tanel Padar & The Sun 100% Rock’n’Roll (Crunch Industry) 4p ' Kus lõpeb rokenroll? Plaadi lõpus' Kui «The Greatest Hits» koondaski esimesi popimaid lugusid, siis teisel albumil on äratuntav konkreetsem teemaliin. Plaadi nimi on taas kitš ja ingliskeelne, lood eestikeelsed. Hoogsa ja optimismist pakatava rokiga käivad päikesemehed üle olulised lihtsad asjad. Kui esimesel albumil oli läbiv joon seletamatu igatsus ja armumine, siis nüüd on edasi liigutud – elada on vaja. Viimasel ajal eraeluga tähelepanu keskmes oleva rokimehe tegude kohta leiab vastused mitmes loos. Vahetu reaktsioonina mõjub plaadi rajumaid tükke «Arusaamatus». Vä- him thesunilikuna tundub Meelis Taugi «Vihma käes», mille meloodia tekitab magusnukra vihmase tunde, taustaks päikese ootus. Üldmeeleolu võtab mõtiskleval toonil kokku Danel Pandre «Jälg». ESME KASSAK George Benson The Essential (Columbia) 3p Kuidas heast džässkitarristist sai edukas popmuusik 1970ndate keskpaigani oli Benson huvitav ja tunnustatud jazzman. Tema näpp jooksis väga lobedalt, mõ- te liikus ja rifid gruuvisid. Ta kuulus jazzis tippude hulka, millest kogumiku esimesel plaadil annavad tunnistust näiteks koostööhetked Miles Davisega. Aga siis tuli džässrokk ja osa muusikuid sai tunda nii suurt publikut kui raha. George muutus, tema tunnetus muutus, mängustiil muutus. Temast sai popmuusik. Soft-funk-töötlus Bobby Womacki loost «Breezin’» tõstis ta 1976. aastal poptabeli tippu. Sealt edasi on kitarrist olnud džässiga flirtiv ja kuulaja ajaviite eest hoolitsev popimees. Sellest kõigest kogumik meile lugu-loolt jutustabki. Tundub üpris tõetruu jutustus. IMMO MIHKELSON Jim Weider Percolator (BHM) 3p Vana kooli jäts-rokk-funk ''' Woodstockis võrsunud ja Nashville’i-kogemusega Weide rilt on stuu dioja lavakitarri teenust ostnud peotäis tra ditsionaal- ja proge rokka reid: The Bandi-mehed Levon Helm ja Garth Hud son, über bassist Tony Levin, müü ri laduja-iselammutaja Roger Waters. Weideri soolotööd, mis sedavärki toimetuste kõrval on vähearvukaks jää- nud, ei suuda tööandjate tegudega menult võistelda, kuid meisterlikkuse välgatused ja pealetükkimatu võluvõime ei puudu Woodstocki mehegi plaatelt. Motiive ja riffe, mis heakõlalistes kordustes kõrva hakkavad, ilma et kohe tüütuks muutuksid, mõistab Weider külida ladusalt ja tihedalt... ehkki ruutpesiti. TIIT KUSNETS Herbert Scale (K7) 5p '''NÄDALAPLAAT Lähemalt on fantastilisem «Scale» on Herberti-sarja grandioosne jätk täis hitte, millest raadiohitte ei saa kahjuks-õnneks kunagi. Plaadi avab mahedas diskorütmis «Something Isn’t Right» – šikid bigbänditaustad, beegeesilikud meesfalsetil lauldud refrää- nijupid – cool’ilt funky, optimistlikult helge. AGA! 70ndate diskohõngulise lookese sõnad on: «Cover up: it’s an allied slaughter/ Pucker up: it’s a friendly torture I won’t follow you in to the night/ I won’t use your torch for a light». Matthew ei sõida enam lennukiga, sest suurliinid on korporatiivmonstrumid, kes hävitavad keskkonda – mööda Euroopat veereb tema 17liikmeline «Scale»-tuur ratastel, ta ei joo kohvi Starbucksis, ei kanna Nike’i tosse. Matthew on loonud oma riigi: CountryX (http://www. countryx.org/). Selle riigi kodanikuks võivad saada kõik, kes tahavad «kontrolli enda elu üle ja seista vastu võimule, mida kasutatakse paljude rõhumiseks». Matthew muusika on suur, ilus, õilis, meloodiline, soe, emotsionaalne, intiimne – nauditav täisväärtusliku helikunstina, mitte tehnilise eksperimendi või jutlusena. Keegi ei pea teadma, et «Scale’i» sämpliteks on kasutatud 723 objekti (muu hulgas kirstud, petrooleumipump), trummisämplid on lindistatud vee all, kihutava auto tagaistmel, maa-aluses tunnelis ja taevas õhupallikorvis. Seda infot ei sunnita peale, Matthew lihtsalt tegutseb nagu õigeks peab. Suurim eeskuju on Quincy Jones. Albumil on laia joont ja sädelevat stiili. Mõnes loos mängib 70 muusikut – bänd, vokalistid ja sümfooniaorkester. «Tahtsin nautida harmooniat ja meloodiat,» ütleb ta. Siin kohtub kõik eelnev: töö bigbändiga, «Ruby Blue» produktsioon jne. Dani Siciliano on fantastiline. Tundlik, varjundirohke, õrn ja ulakas. Herbert annab ta häälele ruumi ja tausta tuntava armastusega. Meistriteos «Birds Of A Feather» algab tasa sammudes, vokaalid vibreerivad-mänglevad, keelpilliharmoonia on hingematvalt ilus ja lõpus kasvab lugu võimsaks, valukramplikuks crescendo’ks. «Those Fee lings» räägib loobumisest ja suhte lõpust, «Movie Star» algab filmilindi ragina ja 30ndate Hollywoodi kuldajastu muusikaga, kõik pööratakse aga irooniliseks paroodiaks, kus Dani mängib staarikest: «show me how to cry now, show me how to kneel down, show me how to fall down… I’m feeling like movie star...» HELEN SILDNA 5. juuli 2008 The Music Strength In Numbers (Polydor) 4p Reiviroki unustatud eellane Viimastel aastatel on briti, sealtkaudu muu maailma ja isegi eesti musameedias räägitud žanritest indie disco, rock rave jm. 2002, kui The Music tuli, polnud mingit reivi ja roki ühendamise juttu. Leedsi bänd tuli välja hard rock’i viltukasvanud, aga moodsa pojaga: nende rokenroll lendles, kihutas ja viskles hüsteeriliselt, eufooriliselt; rütmisektsioon tekitas reivi ekvivalendi rokkmuusikas: hull ja hea tants oli see koos Robert Harvey disko-Plant-vokaaliga. 2008, kolmas album, pärast mitmeaastast, kuuldavasti põrgulist pausi. Olukord on täiesti teine kui Musicu areenile tulles. Kuidas mitte näida oma järglaste sabassörkija? Appi võeti ülikogenud Flood ja Paul Hartnoll (kes veel oskaks hüpnootilist pomp-gruuvi paremini kui Orbitali mees, oli ju Orbital rokenroll techno’s). Ja The Music on endiselt parem kui Sunshine Underground või kümned muud tantsurokibändid. The Musicut eristab keskmisest tantsurokibändist see, et Musicu muusika ei ole puine, ja neil pole seda tüütut ma-olen-cool-hoiakut. Nad ON cool’id. Miinuspoolele lähevad plaadi aeglased lood. Parim lugu: «Fire». VALNER VALME Matmos Supreme Balloon (Matador) 4p Soojem, meloodilisem, analoogsem San Francisco elektroonikaduo Matmos, kelle omapära on ebakonventsionaalsete sämplite töötlemine ja integreerimine eksperimentaalse glitch-techno kompositsioonidesse, on huvitavate helide salvestamisest ja sämplimisest loobunud. Selle asemel kasutavad M.C. Schmidt ja Drew Daniel oma seitsmendal albumil analoogsüntesaatoreid Arp, Korg, Roland, Waldorf ja Moog. Seega pole see tavapärane Matmose album, kuigi mängulisuse ja saundide kombineerimise kohalt on ta samal tasemel duo parimate töödega. «Mister Mouthis» teeb kaasa jazzilegendi Sun Ra ridadest tuntud Marshall Allen, kes musitseerib EVI (elektrooniline ventiilinstrument) kontrolleril. Tiitelpala kestab 24 minutit ja demonstreerib, kui oluline on alahinnatud krautrock’i duo Cluster oma mõju poolest paljudele tänapäeva elektroonikutele. «Supreme Balloon» näitab Matmost soojemast, meloodilisemast ja kohati ka improvisatsioonilisemast küljest. ERKI HÕBE Küpse kantritari värske klassika Emmylou Harris All I Intended To Be (Nonesuch) 4p Nüansirikas inglihäälne näšvillanna kannab ja annab maksimaalseid tundeid äärmiselt nappide vahenditega. Pealiskaudsel lähenemisel ei tohiks kombinatsioon naturaalkitarr-melanhoolne sopran-kurvad tekstid midagi eriti keerulist olla, aga ei see kõik maksa midagi, kui sinna pole lisada annet ja magnetismi. Harrist on nende viimastega õnnistatud. Daamide vanuses pole küll šikk sobrada, aga mis ikka, 61-aastast Harrist ei vahetaks kohe päris kindlasti kolme 20-aastase vastu. Tema esimene plaat pärast viieaastast vaikelu sisaldab peaasjalikult teiste kantri- ja folkartsistide nagu Patty Griffini ja Tracy Chapmani loomingut. Muidugi võiks ette heita, et hõbejuukseline daam on kujundanud õnnetust armastusest ja muust melodramaatikast fetišismi, aga juba härra Huu teadis, et õnn ja õnnetus on tegelikult samad asjad. Sõltub, mis meeleolus sa neid vastu võtad. Emmylou oskab näiteks õnnetuse õnneks laulda. MARGUS HAAV N.E.R.D Seeing Sounds (Polydor) 2p See peaks olema sündimuusika Spiritualizedi kontserdiarvustuse kommentaarides siin meie lehe netis üritas Võrumaa kirjasaatja Rein Van Der Cock leida Lenny fännide totalitarismi algeid. Ent selliste inimestega, nagu ka sellistega, kes kiidavad teile Nerdi seda ja eelmist plaati, ei anna vaielda. Siis tuleb joosta. Semipelagianismi kohaselt on inimesel tahe headuseks, kuid tal puudub võime seda saavutada. Pharrell Williamsil on tahe rokkimiseks, kuid etc. Pharry tahab meeleheitlikult olla rockstaar. Aga see ei sobi talle. Tal on sündihääl. Ja kitarril pole nii palju erinevate helide mälumahtu kui süntesaatoril. Usu, Pharry-boy, sind respektitakse sündimehena rohkem. On häid lugusid, aga need ei ole eriti head («Happy». Rock ei tohiks nii happy olla. Siis see on napakas.), ja need halvad on kohe eriti halvad («Spazi» dnb + industriaalkitarr = kas Williams oli tõesti Bowie ja Reznori «untsakas»?). Barjääre pole? See on funk fungi pärast. Keegi pole ilmselt ka nii palju lugusid kirjutanud (v.a ehk Dozier-Hollands), mehed teavad, et lugusid eksisteerib ainult teatud arv, korrata ei taha end, aga kui alternatiiv on s e e, siis pigem peaks. Ehk oskame seda hinnata aastate pärast, kuid hetkel, kui teil ühtegi nende plaati pole, ostke esimene. Kui esimene on, ostke midagi muud. Õlut. Veini. Kusjuures nad tegid juba esimesest ka rokiversiooni. Ärge seda õlleversiooni ostke. Ostke veini oma. MÄRT MILTER Plump DJs Headtrash (Finger Lickin’) 3p Eepiline power-pop Kui Plump DJs’e eelmine album kolm aastat tagasi ilmus, oli breakbeat kuum noortepärane stiil, mille ümber tiirles mitmeid äkilisi nähtusi (4x4, bassline breaks). Nüüd on breaks suurelt pildilt kadunud ja kuivanud ajutiselt nišši. Selle asemel on maad võtnud nu-UKG, bassline (ülevõimendatud bassikäikudega Nu-UKG), eksperimendid teemal blog house, kõikvõimalikud eksootilised fusioonid. Sel taustal on veider lugeda pressiteatest pärinevat ja kõikjal levivat lauset, et «Headtrash» on vaieldamatult breakbeat’i selle aasta album. Tegelikult on breaks’i siin veel vähem kui aasta albumit. Neljanda täispikaga loobuvad Rous ja Gardner täiesti oma patenditud, jäljendamatust stereosaundist ja teevad plaadi ausat elektroonilist vanamehepoppi. Sellist, mida on hea kuulata kahe viimase Chemical Brothersi ja uue Booka Shade’i otsa. Ja kuigi esmapilgul veits labastena tundunud «System Addict», «Shifting Gears», «Beat Myself Up» ja «Victim» osutuvad meeldejäävateks ja sümpaatseteks tujutõstjateks, eksivad need, kes võrdlevad «Headtrashi» bändi eelmise popplaadiga «Eargasms» – selliseid keemaajavaid lugusid nagu «The Gate» ja «When The Funk Hits The Fan» siit ei leia. JÜRI LOTMAN 2. august 2008 The Presets Apocalypso (Modular) 5p Tume electrorock Austraalia, eriti Modulari electropop’i-asju kuulates meenuvad 80ndad ja see on loogiline, sest electropop on nimetatud kümnendi algusest pärit, kohati küll juba eelmise lõpust. 1980ndad on juba kümme aastat moes ja goes on, sest erinevaid asju korjatakse sealt kogu aeg üles. Ja kui nii võtta, siis 60ndad ei ole ka kuhugi kadunud. Presetsi esimene album kolm aastat tagasi oli lahja, nüüd on aga end käsile võetud. Kuskilt lugesin, et nende muusikat saadab armastus 80ndate artistide nagu New Order, Pet Shop Boys ja The Smiths vastu, minugi poolest, aga sel plaadil on küll märksa rohkem kuulda Depeche Mode’i, Dead Or Alive’i ja Clock DVA mõjusid, vaat et isegi pisut hilisemast ajast belglaste Front 242. Ja mulle meeldib, kuidas Julian Hamilton laulab, kompuutrikutid tavaliselt ei julge niimoodi lõuata: ülbelt, nahaalselt, ähvardavalt, kõri põhjast, aga mitte üle pakkudes, vaid pigem nagu Phil Spector omal ajal käskis: kindla raami sees, et raam ise saaks olla läbiprodutseeritud saundihullus. VALNER VALME Black Kids Partie Traumatic (Almost Gold) 4p Pidu iga hinna eest Pidu peab saama, see on Black Kidsi ainus põhimõte, ja kas meil ikka on süüdimatuid popbände vaja sel postpostmodernismi ajastul, kui kunstnikul peaks olema vastutus maailma ees, sõnum kanda ja sotsiaalne närv punane. Kidsi sõnad on nii debiilsed, et paha hakkab: «Knock knock. Who’s there? Call the ghost in your underwear. Call the ghost in your underwear who? Call the ghost in your underwear boo.» («Hit The Heartbrakes») Aga neil on õigus. Kui sõnad on haiged, siis ärgu olgu mingid poolhaiged, vaid ikka räigelt haiged. Muusika: peo-indie, indidisko. Kui neid esimest korda kuulsin, mõtlesin, et sellest žanrist on küll juba veits väsimus peal, kas peab jälle hakkama. Aga mida aeg edasi, seda enam pean tunnistama, et neil on nakkavad lood (nimilugu, «Listen To Your Body Tonight»; singlid polegi nii head). Haiged sõnad, nakkavad lood, muud polegi selles žanris vaja, kui sul on julgust see kõik ära teha. VALNER VALME Nemos Ida Sinine (Nemos) 4p Eesti trumm ja Eesti bass Vahepeal tundus, et atmosfääriline trumm ja bass on surnud, kuid viimaste aastate arengud tõestavad vastupidist. Väikestes ja iseseisvates plaadifirmades on leitud tasakaal tehnika arengu ning lennukate ideede vahel. Küpsesse ikka jõudnud atmosfääriline trumm ja bass on erinevalt keskeast leidnud stabiilsuse, muutumata veel stoiliselt ühekülgseks. Ilmselt on tegu stiili kolmanda noorusega. Nemose uue EP lood on võrreldes varasemaga mitmekesisemad, lisandunud on uued kõlapildid. Need eeterlikud helid on loodud nautlejaile, kes otsivad muusikast identiteeti. Nemos püüab kuulajat suunata õigele rajale, mis viib avaramasse maailma, kus keha liigub muusikaga lihtsalt kaasa. Terviklik, kuid pisut uje ja otsisklev muusika. JÜRGEN TAMME 9. august 2008 Solomon Burke Like A Fire (Shout! Factory) 4p Kuningas Solomoni kaevandused Solomon Burke on 70. eluaastale lähenev souli-, bluusi- ja rokilegend, 21 lapse isa ja ligikaudu 90 lapselapse vanaisa, nii kõva sell, et isegi plaadifirma Melodija ei julenud teda avaldamata jätta. Küpses eas hakkavad mõned mehed eriti isuäratavaid plaate tegema, ses mõttes on «Like A Fire» järg 2002 ilmunud tagasitulekualbumile «Don’t Give Up On Me» ja «Nashville’ile» (2006). Burke pole leebe taadike, ka ballaadi mõõdus armastuslaulud kõ- lavad tema suus verejanuliselt. Eric Claptoni kirjutatud nimilugu üllatab, vana hea Slowhand esineb tasemel, mida pole ammu kuulnud. «Like A Fire» on kooda Claptoni loomingust: täpne riff, õhuline meloodia, lõdva randmega mängitud noodid. Pluss tabamatu «miski», mis laulule elu sisse puhub. Keb’ Mo’ «We Don’t Need It», johnnycashilik novell töökoha kaotanud pereisast, kasvab Burke’i interpretatsioonis vä- gevaks gospelhümniks. Põnev album isegi hetkedel, mil kuuleme solisti mõne keskpärase loo seltsis tiksumas. Meistri puutes peitub vägi. Ilmaasjata ei nimeta Robert Plant Solomon Burke’i oma iidoliks. MART JUUR Pop Levi Never Never Love (Counter) 4p Glämmhipi läheb electro’ks Olen ikka vahel mõelnud, mis saab lastest, keda pannakse kolmeselt klaveritundidesse. Pop Leviga näiteks nii juhtus ja tulemus? Hmm, polegi väga psühhodramaatiliselt drastiline. Või noh, natuke on ikka. Glämmrokkari välimusega friikfolkareid on nähtud omajagu, aga ekstsentriline ja sarkastiline Pop Levi segas siiani kiiksuga folgi juurde 40 aasta tagust rokki, ka mõistagi paraja kiiksuga. Lisaks souli ja r’n’b-d ning mida kõike veel. Electropop on talle ka regulaarselt sümpaatne olnud ning värskel albumil ei hoia ta end õnneks selle koha pealt tagasi. Muuseas – mõne aasta eest tuuritas ta koos Ladytroniga. Huvitaval kombel ongi tema üldisest ampluaast kõrvalekalduvad psühhedeelse electrosugemetega nimilugu, õrnalt irooniline ballaad «Semi-Babe», kõlvatu eurohitt «MaiSpace» ning jällegi electro-popilik «Call The Operator» selgelt albumi parimad. Pop Levi kontserte kiidetakse kõ- vasti. Usun, et põhjusega. MARGUS HAAV 16. august 2008 Van Der Graaf Generator Trisector (Virgin) 4p Proge-autsaiderid endiselt elujõus See on VDGG teine album pärast hiljutist taasühinemist. Sedapuhku saksofonist/flötist David Jacksonita. Pealkirigi «Trisector» viitab trio-koosseisule. Plaat on «Presentiga» võrreldes tempokam ja kohati isegi rokkivam. Algab suisa surf-rock-instrumentaaliga «Hurlyburly». Mis näitab, et mehed teevad ikka midagi teistmoodi. Palju veenvamalt demonstreerivad VDGG saundi siiski nende progelikumad ja jazzilikumad teemad. Lood nagu «Interference Patterns», «Lifetime» ja eepiline 12-minutine «Over The Hill» tõestavad, et VDGG kõlab kandvalt ka kolmekesi. Hugh Bantoni ulatuslikud elektriorelikõlad ja Guy Evansi peen trummimäng toetavad Peter Hammilli isikupärast lauluhäält kindlalt, omades samas vokalistiga võrdset rolli. Kokkumängu, tekstuuripeenuse ja introspektiivsuse poolest annab ansambel lõdvalt silmad ette mis tahes post-rockgrupile, VDGG kasuks räägib muidugi ka nende pikk elukogemus. Aastaid hiljem on nad endiselt elujõulisimaid proge-koosseise. ERKI HÕBE Cheb I Sabbah Devotion (Six Degrees) 2p Igaühele midagi – mitte kellelegi mitte midagi Esiteks, muidugi – kui paljud vanad üldse noorte kraami pushivad? Paar punkti selle eest. Aga kord üks, kord teine – läbi ja lõhki traditsiooniline India («Krishna Lila»), siis aga mingi Alžeeria värk («La Kahena» – okei, kodumaa, andestatav) ja nüüd pea kõik koos – musulmanid kah platsis! Ja ega ta ju õieti midagi tee kah – nats biiti taha ja sünti ette. Olgu – asi on maitses – seda on vähestel ja vähe! Pigem süüdistada plaadikompaniid Six Degrees lihtsalt heas äris (kamoon, neil on Karsh Kale palad Windowsi standardvarustuses!) – ja nii see rong muudkui tossutab, meeldib või mitte. Aga sellist muusikat on Bollywood paksult täis, põhimõtteliselt – ja kui päris polegi, siis võib enamusele lihtsalt bassi peale keerata ja... voilá, peaaegu! HARE KRISHNA UNDERGROUND Era Reborn (Mercury) 1p Kiretu sentimentaalsus Prantslase Eric Levi projekti eelmist kolme plaati olevat ostetud enam kui kaheksa miljonit eksemplari. Palju muidugi. Arvata võib, et sellisele crossover-popile, kus tümpsuva rütmi taustal segunevad pseudo-gregoorius, tiibu lehvitavad rokikitarrid, Lähis-Ida kõlavürtsid ja klassikaheiastused, leidub tulevikuski kuulajaid. Muusika on detailselt viimistletud, hinge poolest euroopalikult sentimentaalne ja skemaatiliseks lihtsustatud tunnetepaletiga, sobides inimestele, kes otsivad pigem meelelahutust kui süvenemist. Sellisena muidugi omas nišis asi, kuid neil, kes tahavad helides kohata mingitki kirge, soovitan sellest plaadist küll eemale hoida. IMMO MIHKELSON Señor Coconut Around The World (PIAS) 1p Produtsent väänab kuiva rahalehma Saksamaal sündinud DJ ja produtsent Uwe Schmidt alias Señor Coconut avastas omal ajal beebikoomiksilaadselt absurdsena tunduva rahalehma – Kraftwerki palade esitamise latiinorütmis. Mis salata, esialgu tundus bisnis perspektiivikas ja album «El Baile Alleman» latiinorütmis «The Robotsi» või cumbia-versiooniga «Trans Europe Expressist» panid jalad tatsuma ja südamed põksuma. Nüüd paistab aga, et ideed on totaalselt liiva jooksnud. Mingi hetk võib kellelegi eufooriapilves tunduda ehk tõesti eriti trendikas ja seksikalt teravmeelne teha Daft Punkist rumba või Eurythmicsi «Sweet Dreamsist» cha-cha, aga reaalsus pole paraku selline. Primitiivne «Around...» mõjub harvade ja juhuslike eranditega hambutu ja nürimeelsena ning seda kitšiks kutsuda tähendab selget meelitust. Sama groteskne ja piinlik nagu kunagine staarkoomik kuskil õllevinesel suvelaval meeleheitlikult esitamas teismelisele publikule oma läbimurdenalju veerand sajandi tagusest perioodist. MARGUS HAAV 23. august 2008 NHØP Trio The Unforgettable N H Ø P Tr i o L i v e (ACT) 4p Lõpmata pika nimega taanlane kontrabassil Ta mängis bassi, teda hüüti «lõpmata pika nimega taanlane». Nimi oli Nils-Henning Ørsted Pedersen. Maailma parimaid jazzkontrabassiste, kes paar korda esines ka Eestis (esmakordselt sealjuures 1970ndatel koos veelgi legendaarsema Oscar Petersoniga). Mälestusplaadi pani kokku rootsi kitarrist Ulf Wakenius, kel oli au hulk aastaid selle suurepärase bassmuusikuga koos esineda ja pool maailma läbi tuuritada. Plaat on kokku pandud kontsertvõtetest ja stuudiosalvestustest, kuid miksitud kokku tervikuks moel, mis jätab mulje ühest terviklikust kontserdist – unelmate kontserdist, nagu rõhutab Wakenius albumi saatetekstis. NHØP ise on kuulamisväärsus, ainuüksi tema pärast tasuks varuda korralik keskendumisaeg. Muusikaliselt on valik taanlase ampluaale iseloomulik. Bachist Ameerika Lauluraamatu hittide töötluseni ja bop’i ning Põhjala rahvaviisideni. Arukat jaheda peaga virtuooslikku improviseerimist ja euroopapä- rast gruuvimist kuulete suurtes kogustes. Suurepärane jazz. IMMO MIHKELSON Eri artistid Bar Grooves (Bar Anthems) (Bargroove) 2p Ajuvaba tantsumuss Kui mõelda nii, et nende klassikaliste Defectedi stiilis paduhausi ja kunagiste diskopommide töötluste eesmärk on leebe ja igava välisilme all varjata oma tegelikku olemust, siis on kogumik tabanud kümnesse. Ma kardan, et see igav üldpilt ei varja midagi erutavat. Tuima järjekindlusega on letti löödud aastatetaguseid hitte, mis eraldivõetuna pole sugugi halvad, kuid antud kogumiku kontekstis kaotavad oma võlu. Pole teravaid nurki, hiilivaid katsetusi anda neile lugudele omalt poolt midagi juurde. Okei, ärihaid on seda kolmest plaadist koosnevat tühikäiku siiski «ilmestanud» imalate dropout’idega. Vähegi mõtlev ja endast lugu pidav muusikahuviline võiks sellelt kogumikult korraga kuulata maksimaalselt kolme lugu ja siis hinge tõmmata. Tervikuna ajutu tants ja mäda kogumik, mis samas on väga klubisõbralik. JÜRGEN TAMME Eri artistid The Just Music Café Album: Acoustic & Beats 1 (Just Music) 4p Sümpaatne downtempo Eeterlikud helid, mis kannavad endaga taevalaotusse kaasa eepiliselt üllaid ja rahulikke sõnumeid maailmarahust. See kohati isegi ülevoolav downtempo on paslik Amsterdami coffeshop’i plärulärtsutajatele, kuid tavalisele kohvikukülastajale, kes eelistab jasmiiniteed ja maasikakooki, võib see tunduda liiga uimase hüpnoosiravina. Akustilised helitaustad sobiksid hästi ka rahulikumat sorti luuleõhtule, kus õrna muusikalise puutega lood võimaldaksid tuua esile luule vaimustavaid lootusi. See ei ole teab mis esoteeriline futusaund, pigem maalähedane retk muusikasse nagu vendadel Urbidel või Johansonidel, kuid vähem teatraalne. Mõ- ned trummiskeletid on küll kaheldava väärtusega ja tekitavad küsimusi, kuid siiski on tegemist privaatse ja intiimse kogumikuga, mida teistega eriti jagada ei taha. JÜRGEN TAMME